


Tweaked Norms

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't fate. In fact, it was far from it.</p><p>Or, Gabriel begins considering options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i am vindicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I wasn't sure whether it'd be cool or not, given that my first piece here is literal domestic Sam/Gabriel slash. Odd how we dedicate such a large portion of our thoughts to some fictional characters, if not couples.

He's not sure why he's up at this hour, he just is.

He feels the firm fingers digging into his upper arm, and normally he'd feel content with this pressure, with the hidden strength around himself. Instead, he's acutely anxious, as if some sort of imminent disappointment was just around the corner, beyond his sight. Gabriel pulls his arm up from his side, and catches it on a lazy hand that's hooked cleverly around his bicep.  
He drags it down softly, lacing their fingers together.

Gabriel feels the faint, human rumbles from Sam, as the taller man snores behind him, though the tremors in the otherwise flat and still air, in the rather sharp night. They're strangely gentle, the slow exhales that seem much too quiet for the large man. He's particularly used to this, and finds himself yearning for these moments of mere silence and weak guard.

It reminds him of Sam's flesh, the actual pulse of heated blood across the interior of the very being, creations knitted so deliberately together, human emotions, so vast yet so stunted.  
Then again, Sam's pain was practically already inhumane, and bizarrely massive for a simple-minded species.

He shifts deliberately under the intense warmth of, well, everything, and his dark-blond locks push up into Sam's face unknowningly; his legs tangle comfortably with Sam's. The slow movements pull a grunt out of the human, and that's it.

Gabriel brings Sam's free hand up, and presses his mouth onto the rough knuckles, whispering endearments through quiet touches, before loosening his grip on Sam's wrist.

He considers the possibility this is true love, but a dry smile only corrects himself. He always found the simple term of love a repelling topic that he veered away from in most circumstances. Since when did short-span beings even understand anything of love, honestly.  
He didn't understand how others understand. And might never, he begrudgingly adds.

Sam pulls him closer with no precaution, body temperatures skyrocketing to the limit of what's humanly possible. He mutters something incorrigible into Gabriel's hair, and a laugh is heard in the midnight moonlight.  
And he decides that maybe, just maybe. He'll allow this.

And they're both here because they love (whatever that consist of, anyway), and because they want to _live_ and not just breathe.


	2. but i am cleaning up so well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the wish to end all hopeless dreams.
> 
> Or, Sam finally accepts decisions.

He remembers when he'd been told it was okay. He'd retorted, when was being potentially killed any day, suffering from the obliviousness of others, burdened by innocents' death- all this, ever okay?

His skin itches, wanting something, anything, and his mind craves the same thing. Hands fumble through the fabric blindly, and Sam astounds himself with this- this utterly animalistic impulse.

Sam sighs, his breath causing Gabriel to shift above him. There's a hand running through his disheveled hair, and through the darkness they stare at each other in a dry wonder.

Callused fingers trace his flesh, sparking something bright and unthinking in him as they lean together to share a breath, one time, and another. There's something in Gabriel's gleaming eyes that's so _damn_ greedy, and Sam gazes with cloudy eyes at the blond's clever movement.

He's hit roughly with the fact that he's with an archangel, not a human. His openess of species was becoming something more than regular, and somehow, he's able to laugh.

He'll admit, there were days he craved some normal lifestyle (whatever that may be), and his entire presence like _this_ was some sort of morbid joke patiently waiting to crack the imploding punchline.

He dreamed of fantasy, flawless worlds where everything clicked and knitted together perfectly; other times, being entirely fine and actually wanting a simple life, living in a small duplex with a lover and a big dog, and frequent walks downtown. And picnics, yes.

Unbothered, unstained by blood.

The idealism in his mind is so thin, and he subconsciously calls himself out on this- this _nonsense_. It's weary and he hasn't yearned for this for a long time, to be honest, and it's a strange time to recall this.

The facts are sharp, and begin to cut at his wounds, tearing them open in swift movements, and he licks his lips. A second passes and Gabriel pulls up, leaning down onto Sam, whispering something he can't decipher, in a deliberate and calm tone. And whether Sam understands the words or not, he understands the meaning.

Gabriel drags Sam's attention away with quick, chaste kisses against his jawline and chest, his hands drawing down the human's body, gentle and heated. Sam returns the favor generously, and closes his eyes as Gabriel exchanges touch with content sighs. He exhales at the curve of Sam's neck, his blond locks in Sam's face. But he's alright with that, strangely.

And maybe, just maybe, it was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suppose this is like a "preface" to the first short prose piece, and strangely in Sam's perspective, and bizarrely physical instead of what I though it would become.  
> This is quite choppy, but oh well.


End file.
